I confess, Robin
by sistah21
Summary: This story is in Star's point of view... She doesn't know how to tell Robin her true feelings, how could she tell him? Starfire has changed a lot here...


**This story is in Starfire's point of view.**

Robin. Robin is the only person I'm scared of, emotionally. I studied more words in the library for him, I even act more like a human than a Tamaranian. I did all of these just for Robin. But I think he doesn't like me as more than a friend. We are just, well, friends. "Hey, Star, wan tot go to the Pizza parlor?" he asked as he bolted in my room, terminating all the thoughts I've had. "Ok, sure, why not, I'm hungry in the first place." I said. I couldn't help but agree to that Robin, the boy of my dreams… 

So I drove Robin out of my room and went to my closet to dress up. I opened the closet and saw a blue skirt and a matching blue blouse. I put it on and looked at the mirror. "I'm going to impress Robin." I told myself shamelessly. I just spun around the room like I'm going to get my dreams come true. "Star! It's time to go!" I heard Robin call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said as I ran downstairs heading towards the door. "Star, you look, different. "Where'd you get those clothes?" Beastboy asked. "I went shopping yesterday while you guys were watching that horror movie." I smiled at their surprised faces and headed towards Cyborg's car. They just followed me, not taking off the hysterical look on their faces. "So, Robin, which Pizza Parlor will we go to?" I asked, knowing that there were at least ten parlors in the city.

"Uhhh… actually, we will go to the mall." Robin said. I can't believe he lied to me! He didn't have to lie; he still thinks I'm the old Starfire. Why does he have a short attention span? He can't even notice that I've changed, he really ignores me… he really does.

"Why did you lie?" I asked. "I thought you hated the mall… remember? You hate it… but it seems like you've changed." He said. "Save the explanations for later, we are here." Raven said as she went out of the car, banging the door behind her. "I'll go shopping! See you later guys!" I said. "I'll just call you when we'll leave, ok?" Robin said, looking worried at my simple change. I just ignored him and went floating towards a clothes store.

I bought some new clothes so that I won't wear the same clothes everyday. I bought almost a dozen new clothes and then I headed to a restaurant. I ordered a hamburger and iced tea. "Why can't Robin notice me? Is he just shy?" I whispered to myself. Why am I daydreaming about Robin? He'll never like me anyway, I'm just wasting my time here on earth.

I ate my food slowly, hoping not to see the other Titans. When I finished eating, I took my shopping bag and went to the exit. "I'm not useful to them, sure I have powers, but I think I can never be a true Titan. Nobody even notices me here…" I whispered to myself. I just walked to the park, looking for an available bench to sit on. The park looked so peaceful that you could sleep on the grass. "Oh, an available bench!" I yelled, looking excited to find one. (Well yeah, the park is so full of people at daylight.) The bench that I found looked different than others, it was white, and it looked so peaceful. It even had some words engraved on it, but I didn't bother reading it. I just sat there and relaxed. It was under a Cherry Blossom.

I thought about my life on my planet. I was treated fairly there; everybody was noticing me. But then my thoughts crossed Robin. His leadership is so cool! And his teamwork, it's a big contribute. Even though he's shorter than me, I like him, wait, I love him! But I keep denying it.

What if he likes me too? I just can't take my emotions, I mean, I can't hide them no longer! I better tell him what I feel, right now. I just wish I had the courage to.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started walking back to the mall, knowing that they must be waiting for me. "Umm… Star? Where have you been?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I just came from the, uhh… umm… candy shop down the street… yeah, from the candy shop." I said. "Come on Star, you're not good at lying." Beastboy said.

"Fine, I went to the park to breathe some fresh air." I admitted. "Ok, weird for you Star. I'm going to watch a movie, I'll see you guys later." Raven said walking towards the cinema. "Umm… Star? Can we talk?" Robin asked nervously. I was relieved when he asked that, it actually saved me the trouble of asking him out. "I'll just look at the new CDs over there with Cy, leave you two here!" Beastboy said, running towards the CD shop.

Anyway, Robin led me to a café. "So, what do you wan to order?" he asked. I picked at the menu and ordered a chocolate shake instead of coffee. "Anyway, I really want to tell you something… I… I'm really sorry I didn't notice you these past few days, I was just busy."

"Busy with what, in particular?"

"Well, I was busy-"

"Playing computer games, listening to music, saving the world? Wow! That's nice, forget me now, I don't mind, actually, you are nothing in my life, NOTHING!" I said, thinking of the suffering I had these past few days. Nobody actually talked to me. Nobody completely. So I just stayed in my room for two days with food and the bathroom in between.

I just stared at Robin's surprised look. He just looked at me with big eyes, without blinking. Lots of people were looking at me. I just ignored their reactions.

"Don't you see, Robin? I like you! I like you so much! That's why I changed for you. Isn't it obvious that I like you? I'm even crazy for you, Robin. I love you… but I think we cannot be together, because I'm a Tamaranian. And I know you don't like me, so I'll just look for another guy who will like me… I think." I said. Tears were flowing down my eyes, it wasn't his fault why I'm crying, it's all the words I said.

"You should only marry a Tamaranian…" my grandmother said. If I marry someone other than my own kind, it's like I'm not clean anymore. It's like Good and Evil uniting. And it's also like a superhero and a villain hooking up. I just can't take it. I just had to tell Robin my feelings to make myself feel better.

"Well, I like you too… I love you, Starfire, and I know there's a rule… we can never be together, but love is stronger than anything, right?" he said, trying to cheer me up. "You, like me?" I asked, wiping my tears away. "I don't like you, I love you, too bad you're from a different planet, that's why I don't admit it, I've liked you since the day we met…" he said, glancing at me. I just smiled at him, forgetting about all the rules for being a Tamaranian. I **AM** officially an earthling now, because I've got my friends, and more importantly, I've got Robin.


End file.
